


I Want You

by lennonsprincess



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonsprincess/pseuds/lennonsprincess
Summary: It wasn’t fair.God, how could one boy be so pretty?Mal had recently found himself attracted to Paul, and not in an innocent kind of way. It was more of an “I need to fuck every hole you have”, kind of way.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Mal Evans/Paul McCartney
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	I Want You

It wasn’t fair. 

God, how could one boy be so pretty?

Mal sat in the corner of the studio, watching the boys rehearse. 

Well, it was more like one specific boy. 

And that boy was Paul.

Mal had recently found himself attracted to Paul, and not in an innocent kind of way. It was more of an “I need to fuck every hole you have”, kind of way.

It all started a few months ago when they were on tour. Everyone had been staying in hotel rooms. George and Ringo were in one room, Mal and Brian in the other, and most importantly, John and Paul in the last one, right beside Mal and Brian. One night, when Mal was just about to fall asleep, he heard some suspicious noises coming from the other side of the wall. It started off quiet, just a light thumping noise, but soon it started to get louder and faster, and before he knew it, he was hearing moans.

“Oh fuck John! Mm, harder!”

Mal’s eyes widened when he heard what was clearly Paul moaning and whimpering for John to fuck him. As much as Mal wanted to fall asleep, he couldn’t keep himself from listening to the gorgeous moans that were coming from Paul. 

Mal shut his eyes tightly as he listened to Paul getting pounded, trying to ignore his hardening dick. Mal slowly turned his head toward Brian, sighing in relief when he found him fast asleep in the other bed. Mal slowly slid his hand to his clothed crotch, palming himself through his underwear. ‘I just need to relieve myself,’ Mal thought, ‘It’s not my fault Paul sounds like a girl.’

Mal closed his eyes as he slid his hand underneath his boxers, slowly wrapping his fingers around his hot shaft. 

“Ah~ fuck me, Johnny! Harder mm!”

Mal blocked out John’s name from Paul’s cry as he pumped his fist, imagining he was the one fucking Paul. He could almost see what Paul looked like right now. Squirming as a cock was shoved roughly in and out of his perfect ass. Oh, his face would look so pretty. Puppy dog eyes glazed over with lust, pretty mouth hanging open and letting out the cutest little moans. 

Mal couldn’t take it anymore. He came to sound Paul calling out John’s name, but the thought of him calling out his own. 

Ever since then, Mal hasn’t been able to look at Paul without thinking of what he would look like underneath him, and it was driving him crazy.

Mal was snapped out of his daze when he heard a yell come from John.

“Holy shit Paul, we don’t need to start again! We’ve done it like 30 times! It’s not our fault you keep screwing up.” 

Paul’s eyes darkened when he heard John.

“Oh, please,” Paul said sarcastically, “Don’t even pretend I’m the one screwing up, John.”

“God, sometimes you can be such a cunt.” John mumbled as he started to put away his guitar.

Paul’s eyes widened at John’s tone, clearly caught off guard by his comment. 

“Excuse me?” Paul asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I said,” John started, closing his guitar case and turning towards Paul, “Sometimes you can be such a cunt.”

Paul stood completely still, his facial expression unreadable. 

“Fine,” Paul said, biting his lip. “Play your own bloody bass then.” 

And with that, Paul turned around and walked out of the studio, signaling Mal to follow. Mal assumed it was because John had driven Paul to the studio, and would now need Mal to drive him home. This sort of thing happened quite often. John would say something stupid to Paul and start a whole argument. Nothing too serious would ever come out of it, so Mal knew there was nothing to worry about. They were both usually fine the next day, and Mal always assumed it was because they had makeup sex that night

“You can drive me home, right?” Paul asked, turning around to face Mal.

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing better to do.” Mal joked, happy to see a small smile form on Paul’s face.

“Thanks.” 

The car ride to Paul’s house was short and silent. With Paul staring out the window the whole time, it was hard to start a conversation.

Mal stopped the car at Paul’s house and unlocked the doors. As Paul reached for the handle he turned his head toward Mal.

“Thanks for driving me, Mal,” Paul said, a sad smile plastered on his face. He turned toward the door again and started to open it, when suddenly, he turned back toward Mal. “Hey, would you like to come in for a drink or somethin’?” Paul asked. Mal’s face lit up, but he quickly tried to hold in his excitement.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” Mal responded. 

“Don’t be silly, you’re no bother. And plus, since John’s not here I’ll need some company.”

Mal didn’t know why, but the tone in Paul’s voice seemed a bit suggestive. It must’ve just been his imagination, he thought. 

“Alright, why not.” Mal agreed. 

As they walked through the front door of Paul’s house, Mal took a deep breath through his nose, taking in the warm smell that reminded him of Paul. They made their way through the hall and into the living room, where Paul motioned for Mal to take a seat. Mal slowly sat down and watched as Paul stood in front of him, legs pressed together and hands held behind his back in a nervous manner. Fuck, he looked so precious. Mal bit his lip, his eyes scanning Paul’s body. 

“Uh- would you like something to drink?” Paul blurted out, ignoring the way Mal looked at him. 

“Oh, I’m alright,” Mal responded.

Paul nodded awkwardly and sat down on the couch beside Mal. They sat in silence for a bit until Mal decided he had had enough.

“So how are things with John?” Mal asked, catching Paul a bit off guard. 

“Oh- I…” He paused for a bit, “So are you just pretending you didn’t see what happened in the studio or…”

Mal laughed. 

“No I mean… are you two a couple or what?” 

Mal hoped he didn’t sound too wanting with that question. He just needed to know the answer. He needed to know if he could have Paul.

“Well… it’s complicated…” Paul said, looking down at his hand that was rubbing the leather couch. “I mean, I love John. Like a lot. But sometimes he can just be so stubborn. He says hurtful things all the time. He always says he doesn’t mean it, and I know he doesn’t, but it’s just so hard to believe him when he does it over and over again.” 

Mal nodded. 

“It’s just… not too good for my mental health y’know?” Paul joked a bit. 

Mal chuckled, looking down at the coffee table by his knees, 

“Is there anything you do like about your relationship?” 

Paul took a moment to process Mal’s question and smiled,

“Well… the sex is pretty good.”

Bingo

“Oh yeah?” Mal asked with a smirk.

Paul nodded shyly.

“And how often does that happen?”

“Almost every night.” Paul laughed nervously, “That’s the reason I’m so angry that we got into an argument… I was looking forward to tonight.” 

Paul mumbled that last bit just loud enough for Mal to hear.

“Had something planned for tonight, did ya?” Mal said with a wicked smile. 

Paul was planning on not responding to that question, but somehow his body took control and he nodded his head.

“And what would that be?” 

Paul didn’t respond.

“Y’know…” Mal started, inching closer to Paul, “You don’t always need John to give you pleasure.”

Paul looked up at Mal with a confused look on his face.

“What do you mean?”

Instead of responding, Mal slowly moved his hand to rest on Paul’s thigh, hoping that that would send him the message. 

Paul’s face turned a dark shade of pink when he realized what Mal was insinuating. Paul let out a whimper as Mal started to move his large hand up towards Paul’s crotch. 

“Why don’t you tell me what John was going to do to you,” Mal whispered in Paul’s ear, causing a shiver to run down Paul’s spine.

“I- he was gonna… mm tie me up…” Paul whimpered.

Mal felt his dick twitch at that.

“And…?”

“And… he said he was… Mm!-” Paul was cut off by a moan, caused by Mal giving his crotch a squeeze. “He said he was gonna… f-fuck me until I couldn’t walk.”

“Mm... and anything else?” Mal mumbled, moving his other hand underneath Paul’s shirt. 

“Y-Yes… he was gonna make me his g-good boy… ah~ his dirty slut…”

Mal smiled at that, looking Paul straight in the eye. 

“You know who else can do that?” Mal growled.

Paul knew the answer to that question but shook his head anyway.

“Me.” 

And with that Mal forcibly pushed Paul down onto the couch, attacking his lips roughly. Paul let out a moan as he felt Mal’s hand begin to make its way up to his neck. 

Kissing Paul was just how Mal imagined. His lips were plump and soft, like two pillows. They felt so good against his rougher ones. Mal wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew there were more important matters to get to. 

“Why don’t we head to the bedroom?” Mal said against Paul’s lips, breaking the kiss.

Paul nodded his head feverishly.

It was when they both stood up to make their way to the bedroom when Paul realized how tall Mal really was. He towered over Paul by 7 inches and it made Paul feel so small. He loved it. Paul suddenly got butterflies in his stomach at the thought of what Mal could do to him. He could probably hold him down, pick him up, and even throw him around the room with ease. God, Paul couldn’t wait. John was pretty good at those kinds of things, but Paul could imagine how well someone bigger than John would do it.

When they entered the bedroom, Mal immediately slammed Paul against the wall, causing him to let out a high pitched squeak. Mal chuckled as he attacked Paul’s mouth with his own, nearly shoving his tongue down Paul’s throat. Paul moaned into the kiss as he felt Mal’s hands roam up and down his body, stopping when they found his ass. Mal roughly squeezed Paul’s ass, making Paul break the kiss and moan. 

“Mm Mal!” Paul whined as Mal moved his kisses to Paul’s neck. 

“So sweet…” Mal groaned in between kisses.

Paul was getting impatient. He wanted Mal to fuck him, and he wanted it now.

“Mm fuck me, Mal! Oh please!” Paul cried.

Mal stopped his movements and looked down at Paul, admiring how absolutely wrecked he looked already. His hair a mess, his cheeks red, and his doe eyes watering. He looked so beautifully vulnerable, and it made Mal feel powerful.

“Sorry, what was that?” Mal teased.

“Ngh- fuck me!” Paul whined.

“Fuck me, who?” 

Mal knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t stopping until he got it.

“... fuck me, Mal?” Paul asked quietly.

“Try again,” Mal commanded, running a hand up toward Paul’s neck.

“Fuck me… s-sir?”

“Closer…”

Paul’s eyes scanned Mal’s body, trying to find some sort of a clue to what Mal was implying. Soon, Paul found himself lost in the thought of how large and strong Mal was. The large hand on his neck made Paul feel like a little boy compared to him.

Oh.

Paul got it.

“Daddy…” Paul whispered, still unsure that it was the right move. 

“I’m sorry, baby, could you speak up?” Mal asked, squeezing Paul’s neck.

“Mmm… daddy! F-Fuck me, daddy!” Paul cried, losing all self-control.

Mal grinned at that and quickly threw Paul onto the bed. Paul gasped as he hit the bed, but quickly shut up when Mal flipped him over and started to pull down his pants.

“God your ass is lovely, Paulie…” Mal groaned when he got Paul’s pants off. “No wonder John fucks it so often.”

Paul whined at the mention of John.

“Is it only John who fucks it, or do other men do as well?” Mal questioned as he rubbed Paul’s ass cheeks, giving them a light slap.

Paul squeaked.

“Does he share you?”

Paul shook his head, knowing that John could never let such a thing happen. Mal noticed Paul’s response.

“Oh… you must be getting bored of the same old cock. You need to be reshaped.” Mal commented, spreading Paul’s cheeks and taking a look at his hole. He groaned when he saw it twitch. “Where’s the lube.”

“I-In the drawer…” Paul whimpered, pointing toward the table beside the bed. 

Mal leaned over Paul to grab the lube out of the drawer. As he leaned over he took a quick glance at Paul’s lips, suddenly giving him the need to have them wrapped around something. 

“Turn around,” Mal said sternly, as he pulled down his pants. 

Paul complied and turned around to face Mal, gasping as his eyes met his enormous dick. Paul had never seen dick so big. He thought John’s was big, but now looking at Mal’s, John seemed small. Paul wasn’t sure if he could take it all.

“Y-Your so big,” Paul said in an innocent voice. 

“Mm, could you take it in your mouth, baby?” Mal asked.

Paul wasn’t sure if he could, but he nodded anyway and brought his head to Mal’s cock. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip, noticing how wide he had to open his mouth to fit the head in. Paul carefully licked the tip, moaning when he felt John wrap his fingers in his hair. Paul slowly started to take more of Mal in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to try and fit it in. Once Mal’s cock hit the back of Paul’s throat, he started to bob up and down his shaft. Paul dragged his tongue along the underside of Mal’s dick, causing him to groan and pull Paul’s hair. Paul’s head jerked forward from the force of the tug, making the cock in his mouth to slip into the back of his throat. Paul gagged and pulled back a bit, looking up at Mal.

“M that’s right, Paulie. Choke on my cock.” Mal grumbled, yanking Paul forward once again and taking a deep breath through his nose as he felt his cock go down Paul’s throat. 

Paul felt tears start to form in his eyes as Mal started to throat fuck him. He gagged nearly every time Mal pushed in, finding himself unable to open his throat up for Mal’s cock. It was just too thick. 

Mal suddenly felt his orgasm start to approach and quickly pulled out of Paul’s mouth. He couldn’t let himself cum without fucking Paul. 

Mal quickly pushed Paul down on his back, keeping one hand splayed on his chest. Paul gasped as he felt a wet finger circle the rim of his whole.

“Mmm…” Paul whimpered, spreading his legs.

Mal slowly pushed one finger into Paul’s tight hole and started to open Paul up.

“Oh… mm daddy.” Paul moaned as he was stretched.

“You like that baby boy?” Mal growled. “You like my fingers in your ass?”

“Y-yes… but I w-want your cock.” Paul whimpered as Mal added a second finger.

“Already Paulie? Aren’t you a needy slut.”

Paul whined when Mal pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock with his hole. Paul lifted his head up to look down at Mal’s cock, gasping when he noticed how thick it was compared to his small hole. He had no idea how it was going to fit.

“You ready, baby?” Mal asked.

“Mmhm…” Paul leaned his head back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Mal pushed into Paul, groaning at the feeling of Paul stretching around him.

“Ah…” Paul whined as he was nearly split in half around Mals cock. 

Mal continued to push in until he bottomed out. 

“God look at you spread around my cock, taking it so well.” Mal praised as he pulled out and pushed back in, making Paul cry out.

“Oh, d-daddy! You’re too big!” Paul squeaked as Mal continued to thrust in and out of him. Paul swore he could feel him in his stomach. 

“Oh but you take it so well baby,” Mal said speeding up his thrusts. “God such a slut.”

Suddenly, Mal hit Paul’s prostate, causing Paul to scream.

“I-Oh D-daddy!! Mmm, fuck me!” 

Mal looked down at Paul and grinned as he sped up his thrusts, loving how beautiful Paul looked underneath him. Mal’s eyes traveled down to Paul’s stomach, where he saw a sight he never expected. He could see his own dick pressing against Paul’s stomach, pulsing in and out. Mal quickly pressed his hand onto Paul’s stomach, groaning as he felt himself inside Paul.

“Mmm, you feel that baby?” Mal mumbled as he thrusted into Paul.

“Mmm fuck! Ah… daddy!” Paul seemed to be in his own world, clearly not hearing what Mal had said. Tears were streaming down his face as he was stretched like he never had been before. Paul was in heaven. 

“Oh god, Paulie I’m close…” Mal moaned as he felt his orgasm approach. “Mmm gonna release my hot cum inside your… tight little hole.”

“Oh please do! I n-need it… mm ah-!” Paul screamed as his own orgasm tore through him unexpectedly. Spilling his semen all over his stomach. Mal followed, grunting as he buried himself as deep as he could in Paul while his cum poured into him. Paul whimpered at the feeling of being filled with Mal. It was unlike anything he’s felt before. 

To Paul’s displeasure, Mal began to pull out of Paul, causing Paul to whine as he started to clench around Mal to try to get him to stay in. 

“Please stay… mm just a bit longer.” Paul pleaded. 

Mal smiled and pushed back in.

“Not for too long though…”

And as if on cue, the two men heard the front door open. 

John.


End file.
